


The End

by lordjenjen



Series: Team Red Shenanigans [15]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst off, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Angst off 2016Read it and cry





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the last Team Red Shenanigans. And I'm ending it on a low note. Enjoy.

Angst Off

 

Wade watched in horror as Spider-man and Daredevil entered the building. His captor knew they would come for him. They always did. This time though, Wade wish they hadn’t. 

He watched his Husbando and Wifu slowly make their way into the base. The place was empty with the exception of Wade and his captor. Still, the two heros used caution.

Wade felt a charge tingle through his spine as the device attached to his neck sent a pulse. He had to get it off. He had about two minutes until it happened. Wade tried to move but his body stayed in place. He wanted to yell. To scream. But he had no control over it.

He heard his captor laugh beside him, obviously able to see his struggle. His muscles twitched with every effort. 

“That’s cute Deadpool, keep trying. But you’re going to suffer.”

The door creaked open. Wade watched as Spider-man and Daredevil entered the room. The door slammed and locked behind them. 

‘Please, Spider senses tingle.’ Wade thought. ‘Please use your super strength and leave.’

“Welcome to the party boys. Deadpool, remove your mask.”

Wade felt a jolt and his hand went up to his mask and removed it. He tried to tell them everything with his eyes. Instead they stood there.

“Give him back now and we won’t kill you,” Daredevil said.

The man laughed. Wade’s eyes began to water. It was the only thing the man couldn’t control. Tears flowed freely. Wade watched the expression on Matt’s face change. Both of his boyfriend’s attention was directed at his captor.

“Kill,” the man said softly.

Wade drew his guns and shot both of his boyfriends in the heart. He knew Peter’s senses wouldn't be triggered. He knew Matt wouldn’t be able to hear over the sound of the laughing echoing through the room. He knew. The device stopped working. Wade aimed his gun at his captor and shot him between the eyes before making his way to his loves.

Wade knew there was no way to save them. Instead he pulled them both to him and held them close as their life drained from their bodies, whispering apologies and I love you before turning the gun on himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally forgot to add this!! http://lordjenjen.tumblr.com/post/150360580901/angst-off


End file.
